Norn
by RiceKrispie
Summary: A story I started to write long ago which takes place long before the events of the game. It involves Norn, Rei, Orlouge's ascendance of the throne, and a few other things. Haven't worked on it in a while, but posted the bit I have. Would be quite long wh


Chapter 1  
  
"Well, it's finally happened," Rastaban said. "Orlouge has finally become the official ruler of Facinaturu."  
"We all knew it would happen eventually," Norn replied, unconcerned. "He was already practically running the show, with that backstabbing little runt Ciato doing all of his dirtywork. I don't see how it will be any different just because he got the name."  
"How can you just let it slide that that?" Rastaban shook his fists in anger. It was the most emotion Norn had seen him express in a long time. "It's obvious he shouldn't be the ruler. He'll only tarnish the title of Charm Lord!"  
"Yes, I do believe that's his plan..." he wasn't really paying attention to Rastaban and his meaningless pacing. He had found something far more interesting to read about in his book than some petty squabble over the throne.  
"Listen to me!" Norn was shocked as Rastaban grabbed his book and threw it across the room. He winced as it hit the wall with a loud thud.  
"Do you have any idea how old that book is? You might have damaged it!" He walked over to where the book had landed and picked it up. He gently dusted off the cover and set it on top of his desk. "That's how you should treat a book."  
Rastaban's mouth was hanging open in disbelief. "Do you honestly care more about a dusty old book than for the future well-being of our entire region?"  
"That particular dusty old book, yes. It has certain knowledge contained within it that is not contained anywhere else, and if that book were to be damaged the knowledge it contains could be lost forever. Now, what exactly did you deem so dreadfully important that you had to disturb my reading?"  
"Didn't you hear me? Orlouge has gained the title of Charm Lord!"  
"I wouldn't care if a human became the next Charm Lord, as long as he doesn't get in the way of my studies." He peered at him over his glasses. "Which you are doing right now. So, if there is nothing else I can do for you, please be on your way and let me get back to work." He picked up the dusty old tome in both hands, sat back down in his chair and resumed reading.  
Rastaban stared at him for a few minutes before spinning on the heel of one of his jet-black boots and storming out of the room. Norn watched him go. He felt sorry for Rastaban. After all, the throne should have been his, but some things just aren't meant to be.  
Norn couldn't seem to keep his mind on what he was reading. He kept thinking about other matters that didn't concern him. Curse that Rastaban, he thought to himself. He's ruined my concentration. Well, maybe some fresh air would help.  
He walked out of his ground floor room in the Chateau and headed towards the main hall. The many flowers that were in constant bloom all over the castle used to be a light purple color, but they were now the color of fresh blood to represent the youth of the new ruler of Facinaturu. It was a different sight, but he'd get used to it. The world was in constant change; he didn't see any point in fighting events that were going to happen anyways, or had already happened.  
He arrived in the main hall and went out the door. It also had bright red roses entwined around its tall iron bars. It creaked open in front of him, sensing a mystic presence, and shut tightly again after he had passed.  
"Hm, I could use a drink. I've been cooped up in my room for far too long." He spotted a sign out front of a small house tucked in an alley between two larger buildings that indicated it was a bar. "Well, this should do," Norn said to himself. He gently pushed aside the sturdy oak door. It swung inward on well greased hinges, not making a sound.  
Inside there was a peaceful atmosphere. A single luminescent crystal in the corner cast a dim light across the room. There were many wooden tables and chairs in the building, but none of them were occupied. No wonder, he thought. Not even I'm usually up this late. The entire building had a nice pine smell in it that Norn found rather pleasant.  
He went to the bar and took a seat on a nice wooden stool. He didn't really like stools, but the bar was where he could see the selection of drinks they were offering. After looking through them all, he quietly decided to just have some water.  
A young human girl came out of a door that lead to a back room. She was a pretty little thing, for a human. Her long pinkish-purple hair reached almost down to her waist. She wore a white shirt that was tucked into her baggy yellow trousers.  
"May I help you, master?"  
"Ah, yes, I believe I'll just have some water."  
"Oh, ok." She went over to the sink and filled a glass with water from the tap. She handed it back to him with a strange expression on her face.  
"My dear, you're looking at me as if I'd turned into a slime. Is there something wrong?"  
The girl seemed embarrased that he'd noticed. "If you don't mind me saying, master, I just found it rather odd that you would come to such a lowly establishment for a cup of water."  
"Well, can you think of any other place in Rootville where I can get a glass of water at this time of night?"  
"Well, no, but why couldn't you just have gotten some from the castle? I assume they do have running water."  
"Yes, they do." He smiled at her. "But none so nearly as good as this."  
"Forgive me sir, but a cup of water is a cup of water."  
"This cup of water is just as unique as you are human."  
"Pardon?"  
He let out a small laugh. "Not many humans I've met would be as outspoken with a mystic as you are, my dear. You are more unique than you may think." A thought came to mind. "Why is this tavern open so late?" He asked in a friendly tone. He didn't want to sound interrogitive and scare the girl off.  
"I always keep my bar open this late. I like to sit and read in my room, and I don't see why I can't keep the bar open until I decide to turn in for the night."  
"Well, that certainly makes sense." He took a sip of water from his glass. "Exactly what kind of books do you read?"  
"Well, let me think for a moment..." she replied.  
Good, she was starting to loosen up. He couldn't stand it when people were afraid of him just because of what he was. One thing he had definately learned in his studies was to never judge a book by its cover. He wished others would learn that too.  
"Well," she finally said, "I suppose I like to read about other regions the most. Since I've never known anything other than Rootville, I like to hear about what other faraway lands are like, and the wonders in them. Especially since I'll never be able to see them."  
"Well, I don't know about seeing them, but I think I have a book you would like to read. It centres around the cultures and traditions of other regions. Would you like to borrow it for a while?"  
"Oh no sir, I could never even THINK of borrowing material from the castle. If anyone ever found out..."  
He clasped one of her hands in his. "Relax, child. A book from that castle is one thing that wouldn't be missed." He smiled again. "I am the librarian, after all."  
"Oh, sir, that would be just splendid! You have no idea how hard it is to get such reading materials here in Rootville!"  
"No, I wouldn't, but I have an idea." He finished his glass of water in one gulp and stood up from his stool. It was beginning to feel uncomfortable; he wanted his chair back. "I shall bring it down sometime for you to read. There is nothing I like better than to see young people who are eager to learn."  
"Oh, thank you sir! I would be very thankful if you could do something like that for someone like me!" The girl was almost jumping for joy. Norn had a feeling only her pride was keeping her from doing so.  
"Think nothing of it, child. Well, I should be off now. It is getting rather late, I would hate to keep you up any longer." He headed for the door. As he was about to leave, he heard the girl's voice behind him again.  
"Um, excuse me sir, but may I ask what your name is?"  
"Why yes, of course. My name is Norn. What is yours?"  
She made a slight curtsy. "I am called Rei."  
"Rei...what a pretty name. It was my pleasure to meet you, miss Rei." And he walked out the door. He was glad that giving her the book would give him an excuse to come back down to the bar; she was a rather nice person to talk to. He hadn't had such a pleasant conversation with anyone in a long time.  
Now he just had to find that darned book.  
  
That was odd, Rei thought to herself. She'd never met a mystic like him before. Whenever a Mystic came into her bar, rare as it was, they were scary and didn't like it if you even looked at them. Norn wasn't like that at all. He had been gentle and easy to talk to. He had treated her like an actual person.  
i_Pretty handsome too, you know./i_  
She quickly quieted that part of her mind. She really didn't need to think about those things right now.  
And he had offered to get her a book! She was almost through the one she was currently reading, and she didn't have any others left to read. This had certainly been a strange night. She let out a big yawn.  
i_You shouldn't stay up this late so often./i  
_She firmly stuffed that part of her brain back into it's corner, then set about closing up the shop for the night.  



End file.
